Abrazame
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Naruto y Kiba esta a punto de pasar su primera navidad juntos, pero algo esta pasando con el Inuzuka y Naruto se da cuenta de que empieza a actuar muy extraño- Especial de Navidad, Narukiba


Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de un Narukiba, pero es que me faltaba la inspiracion y derepente se me ocurrio esto para nvidad jajaja es algo loco pero el titulo es el mismo de la cancion de Camila, me base un poco en la letra para la trama pero en si no son lo mismo, espero les guste.

Por cierto este no sera el unico especial de navidad que suba jajaja abra mas pero vendran luego

* * *

_**Abrázame=Naruto NaruKiba **_

Naruto y Kiba tienen casi un año de relación, están a punto de pasar su primera navidad juntos pero Kiba se ve obligado a irse a pasar navidad con su padre muy lejos y debe decidir si quedarse con Naruto o irse con su padre a quien no ve hace años, Naruto quiere que se quede pero no quiere obligarlo.

- Mm..Ki..ba..Mmmm-

Una fría mañana de invierno, en la Aldea de Konoha en un pequeño apartamento dormía muy cómodamente, contrario de lo que parecía ya que estaba muy desparramado en la cama, un joven de dieciséis años, cabello rubio, tés morena con unas particulares marcas en sus mejillas y, aunque ahora no se veían, unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Naruto Uzumaki seguía sin la más mínima intención de despertar, estaba demasiado cómodo sin saber que estaba siendo observado por su novio:

-Baka, mira que seguir durmiendo a estas horas…-Kiba Inuzuca, un año mayor que Naruto, mas moreno, con el cabello y ojos castaños, con dos marcas con forma de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas, había quedado de verse con su novio esa mañana pero harto de esperarlo había ido a buscarlo a su casa, encontrándose con la imagen de un muy inocente Naruto dormido y diciendo su nombre en sueños.

-Kiba…Mmm-

-¿Que estarás soñando?-Muy sigilosamente el chico perro se subió a la cama y se coloco sobre Naruto, apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas-Naruto, vamos, despierta Naruto…-Con cada palabra Kiba rozaba sus labios con los de su novio.

-Mmm, Kiba…-El rubio se sonrojaba levemente, seguramente creyendo que se trataba de un sueño.

-Vamos Naruto, abre esos ojos, te tengo algo mejor que un sueño-El moreno muy lentamente empezó a bajar por la mandíbula del rubio hasta llegar a besar su cuello y morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmm…Sasuke…-

-¡¿Qué?!-Tras ese último nombre Kiba mando al diablo toda sutileza y empezó a estrangular a su rubio-Maldito zorro repite eso que dijiste.

-Jajajaja-Naruto abrió su boca y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tú, maldito…-Kiba ya entendía que estaba pasando.

-Baka, eso te pasa por ponerte a jugar conmigo-Le espeto Naruto-Me desperté cuando me besaste al principio.

-¿Y tu porque no fuiste a verme cuando ayer quedamos de vernos hoy?-Espeto el moreno-Además porque tenía que ser Sasuke, pudiendo ser Shikamaru o Shino, quien sea...

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto rodeo el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se giro quedando sobre él para besarlo con dulzura:

-No te enojes conmigo, solo me quede dormido…-Naruto puso su mejor cara de niño arrepentido y Kiba solo pudo sonrojarse mirando a otro lado:

-Baka, ya cámbiate y as tu maleta…-El moreno se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Naruto-Te are el desayuno.

-¿Y a donde vamos que tengo que hacer maleta?-Pregunto el rubio saliendo a la cocina junto a Kiba.

-Vístete-Exclamo el moreno al ver que Naruto no tenía la camisa de su pijama, Naruto solo lo miro confundido pero le hizo caso.

Un par de horas después, luego de desayunar pan tostado y leche y de terminar la maleta del rubio; Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten estaban reunidos en las puertas de Konoha:

-¿Y a donde vamos?-Preguntaba, esta vez, Shikamaru.

-Ni idea, todo esto fue idea de Kiba-Respondió Shino a lo que todos voltearon a ver al moreno que estaba de pie abrazando a su novio por los hombros.

-Solo se me ocurrió que sería bueno pasar navidad en esa ciudad que hay cerca de la aldea, esa que tiene muchos hoteles con baños termales-Respondió el Inuzuka de lo más normal, pero a Naruto le pareció que había algo mas-Pero no seremos solo nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto intrigado el rubio.

-Ya veras, algunas personas nos esperan allí-Y tras ese enigmático comentario todos se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras caminaban, la mayoría charlaba y otros se dedicaban simplemente a disfrutar del sol ya que, con el invierno encima, sus horas de luz se veían muy reducidas y en cambio sus noches se hacían mucho más largas.

-Ne, Naruto-kun…

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?-Caminaba despreocupadamente mirando al cielo con los brazos tras su cabeza, como de costumbre.

-No te parece, que es, algo extraño que Kiba-kun organizara esto-Comento la de ojos perlas, que caminaba un poco más confiada que de costumbre ya que tenía sus manos unidas tras la espalda; después de todo Kiba era de las personas que detestaba las aglomeraciones.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Casi al instante Naruto recordó que desde hacía un tiempo Kiba actuaba un poco extraño-Es verdad, últimamente actúa raro.

-¿Raro?-Por un momento Hinata se preocupo, pero la sonrisa del rubio le dijo todo lo contrario:

-Sí, raro, no deja de invitarme a Ichiraku, siempre va a buscarme a casa en las mañanas, me hace el desayuno, me acompaña en las noches; está conmigo casi todo el día.

-¿Y eso es raro?-A esas alturas no solo Hinata, sino también Tenten e Ino se habían unido a la conversación-Hombre, si es lo que usualmente hace un novio…

Desde que se sabía de la relación del rubio con Kiba, las chicas no dejaban de estar pendientes de ellos, mitad celosas por no tener novio y mitad atentas a que el moreno no lastimara al rubio.

-Sí, pero por lo general Kiba es un poco tacaño, nunca madruga y es tan perezoso que siempre se duerme temprano…-Mas adelante una oreja temblaba ligeramente-Por eso es raro que esté haciendo todas esas cosas, pero me gusta.

-En verdad que estas feliz con él, ¿cierto?

-Claro, con Kiba nunca me he sentido solo…

Flash Back

En una calurosa tarde, en una de las bancas un pequeño Naruto se disponía a disfrutar de un pequeño tazón de ramen instantáneo, mientras lo abría una pareja con su hijo pasaba frente a él:

-Mira, es ese niño…-La madre hablaba sin molestarse en bajar la vos.

-¿Mami, quien ese?

-Nadie hijo, no te acerques a él-El padre rápidamente tomo a su hijo de la mano y lo hizo caminar más rápido pero casi al instante tenía la cabeza cubierta con fideos y sopa-¡He!

-¡Eso es para que veas!-Naruto se reía a carcajadas antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Mientras huía, el pequeño rubio no dejaba de pensar porque, ¿Por qué siempre él?, ¿Por qué siempre lo trataban como a un perro callejero? El no había hecho nada, bueno si, había hecho sus travesuras pero todas habían sido para llamar la atención, para vengarse de aquellos que lo trataban mal sin ninguna razón:

-Porque siempre yo… ¿Eh?-Por un instante Naruto tuvo que desviar sus pensamientos asía otra cosa-¿Qué te pasa?-En mitad de camino había aparecido un pequeño perrito blanco, apenas un cachorro pero parecía tener una pata lastimada.

-Wauf…

-Pobrecito-Naruto se agacho y tomo al pequeño cachorro en su manos, el pequeño gimió un poco del dolor pero se dejo acariciar por el pequeño rubio-Ya se, te curare esa pata…

Rápidamente el rubio llego a su apartamento y dejo al cachorro sobre su cama, fue a buscar el botiquín que tenia y en un momento el pequeño cachorro ya tenía su pata vendada y movía la cola de contento:

-Está mejor, jaja lo he hecho lo mejor que pude-El pequeño cachorro ladro con energía y se dejo acariciar por el rubio-No podía dejarte tirado, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, yo tampoco tengo a nadie…Pero tendría que ponerte un nombre-

Pero el niño tuvo que dejar de lado eso, el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada le llamo la atención:

-¿Quién será?-Nadie nunca iba a verlo, solo el viejo tercer Hokage y era para darle el dinero del mes, cosa que ya había hecho la semana pasada-¿Quién es?-Tomo un banco y se subió a él para ver a través del ojo de vidrio de la puerta-¿Quién?

-Soy Hana Inuzuka, disculpa estamos buscando a un cachorro-Naruto se bajo del banco y abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver a la chica del otro lado, debía tener unos quince años y tenía unas marcas rojas en las mejillas con forma de triángulos invertidos, a su lado había otro niño como de la edad de Naruto, solo que más moreno y con el cabello marrón pero con las mismas marcas en su rostro.

-¿De qué color?-Pregunto un poco desconfiado el rubio.

-Blanco-Respondió el pequeño moreno-Con las orejas marrones…-

-¡Wauf!-En un instante, entre las piernas del rubio, se asomo el pequeño cachorro:

-¡Akamaru!

-He, con que te llamas Akamaru-Naruto tomo al cachorro y lo alzo en sus brazos-Así que ya tenías una familia, que envi-

-Con que querías robarte a Akamaru grandísimo-Naruto se sorprendió mucho de la acusación del niño moreno y quiso replicarle, pero para su sorpresa, fue la chica quien parecía ser su hermana mayor, quien lo golpeo en la cabeza:

-Y quien fue el que lo perdió en primer lugar-Al rubio le pareció bastante cómica la forma en que el moreno se cayó al suelo-¿Hum?, que le ha pasado en la pata…-De repente Hana pudo notar la venda que llevaba el cachorro en la pata:

-Tenía la pata lastimada cuando lo encontré-Respondió el rubio mientras Hana tomaba al cachorro en sus manos-Ya se la he curado de todas formas.

-Valla, has hecho un buen trabajo-Sentencio al revisar el vendaje, luego se giro hacia su hermano-Encima de que lo pierdes dejas que otro lo cure, ya verás cuando mamá se entere-

Ante esas palabras el pequeño palideció y sudo en frio:

-Ahora, pide disculpas por haber acusado a este niño y agrádesele por curar a Akamaru-Ordeno a su hermano menor:

-¡Mht!-El pequeño se paro frente a Naruto y agacho su cabeza-Gracias por cuidar de Akamaru, y disculpa por haberte acusado.

-¿Eh?-Naruto estaba anonadado, era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía algo o se disculpaba con el-No, no fue nada, me gustan los perros-Respondió con una sonrisa, luego estiro su brazo y acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru en brazos de Hana.

-Es bueno saberlo-Soltó Hana de repente-Ahora, si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir…

-Oh, claro…-Naruto se sintió un poco desilusionado, por un momento se sintió un niño normal-Adiós Akamaru, me dio gusto conocerte.

-Wauf Wauf.

-Entonces, vamos Kiba.

-Nos vemos-El niño castaño se enderezo, se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Naruto y corrió para alcanzar a su hermana.

-Nos…Nos vemos-Las palabras del rubio apenas fueron un susurro, un suspiro ligero; se sentía extraño, no sabía si era bueno o malo, solo se sentía muy extraño.

Al día siguiente:

Naruto no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse levantado, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ahora estaba sentado en su mesa esperando al reloj de arena de los tres minutos para poder comer su ramen instantáneo:

-Vamos, vamos, rápido-No podía dejar de mirar impaciente la arena caer y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer el último grano de arena, escucho como tocaban a su puerta:

-¡Ha y ahora que!-Molesto, tuvo que ir hasta la puerta-¿Qué?-Tal fue su sorpresa al ver al mismo niño del día anterior del otro lado, esta vez pudo detallarlo mejor, eran casi de la misma estatura, más moreno y con el cabello castaño, sus ojos también eran marrones solo que daban la impresión de estar mirando a un animal, traía una chamarra marrón, bermudas azules y en su cabeza:

-¡Wauf!

-¡Akamaru!

-¡He, yo también estoy aquí!-Exclamo un poco ofendió Kiba al ver como Naruto solo saludaba al perro.

-Jejeje, lo ciento-Se disculpo el rubio-Etto… ¿Cómo era?-Naruto rio nerviosamente mientras el niño suspiraba algo resignado y luego, para sorpresa de Naruto, le extendió la mano:

-Me llamo Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka.

-Naruto Uzumaki-El rubio correspondió el saludo y con un apretón de manos-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Es que Akamaru quería venir-Respondió Kiba mirando a otro lado-De todas formas, gracias por haber cuidado de él; no sabes la bronca que me echo mi madre solo por perderlo, no quiero imaginarme donde algo malo le llegara a pasar.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto Kiba estirando el cuello y mirando al interior del apartamento-Quería preguntarles si puedes salir a jugar…

Fin del Flash Back

Aquellas palabras de Kiba, aun en la actualidad, hacían eco en la cabeza de Naruto; ese mismo día Naruto le había dicho que no que no había problema, podían salir a jugar. Aquel día formaba parte de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que Naruto tenía de su infancia; nunca le dijo a Kiba que no tenia padres, fue algo de lo que el chico se dio cuenta solo pero aun así no le importo, de hecho Kiba casi siempre pasaba las tardes con el rubio cuando eran niños.

Poco después de conocer a Kiba, fue conociendo a otros niños a través de él, como a Shikamaru y Chouji, o a Ino y Sakura; y cuando empezó en la academia conoció a muchos más, no es que todos fueran sus amigos, los adultos aun le prohibían a sus hijos que se le acercaran, pero aun así Naruto pudo hacerse de un puñado de buenos compañeros:

-Pero Kiba fue mi primer amigo-Soltó de repente Naruto llevándose la mano al corazón-"_Siempre tuvo un lugar en mi…_"

-¿As dicho algo?-Pregunto Neji que caminaba a su lado; el rubio había pasado tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos que las chicas ya lo habían adelantado y todos los demás lo habían estado ignorando.

-Ah, no nada…-Respondió nervioso y sonrojándose apenado-_"Debo dejar de soñar despierto"_

-¡He Neji, no lo molestes!-Salto Kiba alcanzando a su pareja y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué?!-Neji lucia de lo más indignado-¡Si yo solo pregunte si había dicho algo!

-Naruto, si ese tonto te vuelve a molestar solo dímelo…- Kiba caminaba más adelante del de ojos plateados haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Neji:

-¡¿Qué?! Ustedes dos dejen de ignorarme.

El resto del camino lo pasaron bastante animados, Neji no dejaba de mirar ceñudo a Kiba que caminaba más adelante junto a Naruto y Akamaru, abrazando al rubio por los hombros y este acariciando al gran perro blanco.

Hinata intentaba calmar a su primo, Shikamaru simplemente caminaba mirando las nubes, Chouji comía su usual bolsa de patatas fritas y Tenten, Lee e Ino hablaban de sus últimas misiones.

Cerca del medio día hicieron una parada en un puesto de té para comer algo y descansar; la mayoría se había refugiado dentro donde estaba caliente, por otro lado Naruto había preferido quedarse en una de las bancas del exterior:

-Naruto, mira, te he pedido unos dangos-Kiba se sentó junto a su novio y puso un plato lleno en medio de ellos; ambos estaban en uno de los bancos fuera de la tienda bajo un pequeño toldo que les daba sombra y, echado a un lado, Akamaru.

-Gracias-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes que Kiba lo tomara por el mentón y lo besara con dulzura-¿Y eso porque fue?

-¿Que no puedo besar a la persona que amo?-Pregunto el Inuzuka comiéndose tres dangos de un solo bocado.

-Es solo que últimamente estas mucho más meloso que de costumbre-Soltó el rubio empezando a comer, a lo que Kiba empezó a reír para luego acercarse a su novio hasta estar separados solo por un par de centímetros.

-¿Meloso?-Repitió poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Naruto-Meloso lo que me dices siempre que estamos solos.

-Jejeje, creo que tienes razón-No podía evitar sonrojarse al tener tan cerca al moreno, le fascinaba la facilidad que tenía el moreno para ponerlo nervioso-Me gusta que seas así, pero no dejo de pensar que hay algo mas, como una intención oculta…

Por un instante la mirada de Kiba de ensombreció, pero por suerte el ladrido de Akamaru distrajo al rubio lo suficiente para cambiar su cara a una más relajada:

-Venga, come que se enfrían-El castaño tomo otro palillo y Naruto lo imito. Continuaron comiendo juntos por un buen rato, luego, entre juegos y besos Naruto termino durmiendo en las piernas del moreno-Naruto…

-Wauf…

-Akamaru, déjalo dormir…-El moreno se dedicaba a pasar su mano entre los rubios cabellos de su novio mientras Akamaru lo miraba algo confundido.

-Jmmm Jmmm…

-No es cierto, estoy haciendo todo esto por el…-Respondió el Inuzuka-No quiero hacerlo pero…

-Jmmmm Jmm-

-Ya sé que esta sería nuestra navidad juntos, pero es que…

-¿Ya están listos?-Por suerte Ino había salido para desviar la conversación.

-He, si…Naruto, vamos Naruto despierta-

-Mmm..Sasu-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Luego de darle un fuerte coscorrón al rubio, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

Después de varias horas de caminar, finalmente pudieron llegar a su destino cerca de la hora del ocaso, Naruto guardaba buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, era la ciudad donde Ero-senin le había enseñado el rasengan; y además en la entrada los esperaban:

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-Kiba vio como Naruto soltaba su mano para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, se sentía un poco celoso, como siempre, pero a la vez feliz de ver que su plan estaba dando resultado:

- Sakura-chan no sabía que también estarían ustedes-Naruto estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros reunidos otra vez; sabia que estaban de misión y por eso no esperaba verlos hasta después de año nuevo.

-Jeje, y no has visto nada aun-Respondió la peli rosa.

-Venga, empieza a oscurecer-Kiba alcanzo a su novio y lo tomo de la mano, no le gustaba dejar a Naruto cerca de Sasuke ni de Sakura por mucho tiempo, una manía que había cogido con el tiempo.

No más con poner un pie dentro de la ciudad se podía sentir el ambiente navideño; las primeras nevadas ya habían dejado su huella, los estantes repletos de luces y adornos, los colores llamativos dominaban, en especial el verde y el rojo, la gente con abrigos, bufandas, todos haciendo sus compras y al ser un lugar turístico famoso, la ciudad parecía mucho mas llena:

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir posada con toda esta gente?-Pregunto Tenten un poco preocupada, y no era la única, eres resto del grupo también había notado que cada hotel o posada frente al que pasaban tenía un letrero de "Sin cupo" en la entrada.

-Ya me encargue de eso-Respondió Kiba muy confiado.

-¿Debemos aliviarnos?-Pregunto Shikamaru a Hinata la cual respondió que no estaba segura, cosa que ofendió un poco al Inuzuka.

-_"Y estos son mis compañeros"_-Pensaba mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Naruto señalando una fachada que no estaba la última vez que él había ido.

-Una estación de trenes-Respondió Kakashi-Es un nuevo medio de transporte que se a implementado en casi todo el continente ya que es mucho más rápido-Explico, sabiendo de sobra que el rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que era un tren.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la estación y a la locomotora que en ese momento salía, muchos empezaron a hablar emocionados ya que habían escuchado de eso o, como Naruto, no sabían nada y se sentían fascinados, solo que nadie noto como Kiba no apartaba la mirada del suelo evitando por completo mirar la estación; continuaron caminando por un rato mas hasta que llegaron a un hotel que de todas formas tenía el letrero de estar lleno.

-Etto, Kiba-kun-

-Antes que digan nada-Se adelanto el Inuzuka con una pequeña vena en su cien-Reserve las habitaciones de este hotel antes de venir, así que pueden aliviarse.

-"_Se nota que le ha dolido lo de antes_"-Pensaron varios con una gota de sudor.

-¡Sí!-Grito Naruto entrando de sopetón en el hotel-Voy a tomar un baño, voy a tomar un baño…

-Naruto espera hay están-

-¡Kyaaaa!-El grito de una mujer se escucho por todo el hotel cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, supuestamente vacías-¡Kiri Mai!

Y dos segundos después un fuerte torbellino estampo al rubio contra la pared, mientras otras personas llegaban por el otro lado del pasillo:

-Baka, como se te ocurre entrar en una habitación sin tocar-Del otro lado del pasillo llegaban Kankuro y Gaara, mientras que dentro de la habitación Temari se cubría con su abanico mientras se ponía una yukata verde.

-¡He-En un instante Kiba estaba junto a su novio, el cual aun estaba algo aturdido.

-¡¿Qué?!-Temari exhibía un aura realmente violenta al golpear el piso con su abanico.

-No, nada…

-Valla, Kazekage-sama, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlo a usted también-En un vago intento de calmar los ánimos Kakashi se había adelantado para saludar a Gaara.

Mientras tanto Kiba se colgó a Naruto en la espalda:

-Hinata, yo me llevare a Naruto…-Mientras hablaba revolvía en su bolsillo para sacar un papel-Ten, dale esto al encargado del hotel, dile que tomaremos la habitación 26, ustedes repártanse el resto-Y sin decir más se llevo al rubio para que pudiera descansar.

-¿Y eso que fue?-Kankuro no entendía muy bien de que iba esa manera de actuar; de repente una idea graciosa paso por su mente y se giro para comentársela a su hermana-He Temari, a poco no pareciera que esos son novios… ¿Temari?

-Kyaaa…-La rubia de la arena tenía sus ojos llenos de estrellas y fijos en el pasillo donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

-_"No de nuevo..."_

Mientras tanto, Kiba dejaba caer a Naruto en la cama matrimonial de la habitación donde dormirían:

-Eres un perezoso…-Susurraba mientras le quitaba las sandalias a su rubio para que estuviera mas cómodo-Bueno, creo que alcanzo a darme un baño en lo que despierta.

Saco una toalla del armario, beso al rubio en la frente y se metió al baño.

Mientras se desvestía, Kiba no dejaba de pensar en lo bueno que sería poder quedarse allí con Naruto, y sus amigos claro, pero mas con el rubio. Cuando se metió a la ducha no pudo evitar recordar la causa por la que había organizado todo aquello, y también, la razón por la que debía irse.

Flash Back:

-¡Estoy de vuelta!-Kiba venia entrando a su casa luego de estar todo el día afuera, le había dicho a su madre que estaba de misión, cuando en realidad lo había pasado con Naruto-¿Y esto?

-Siéntate, Kiba-Para sorpresa del moreno, su madre y su hermana lo esperaban en la sala y lucían muy serias.

-¿Qué pasa?-El moreno hizo caso sin pensarlo, sabía que no debía replicarle a su madre cuando tenía esa cara.

-Te llego una carta-Esta vez fue Hana quien le hablo a la vez que le extendía un sobre.

-Ha, bueno creí que sería algo peor-Soltó, ya que creía que habían descubierto que no estaba en ninguna misión.

-Espera a leerla-Le dijo Tsume cruzándose de brazos:

-¿A ver, y de quién es?-Pregunto mientras sacaba el papel y lo desdoblaba:

-De tu padre-

-¿Qué?

_Kiba:_

_Ase tiempo que no nos comunicamos, pero esta es una ocasión especial; en unos días seré enviado en una misión de reconocimiento al país del rayo; y es una buena oportunidad para que te entrenes._

_Tendrás que pasar un mes conmigo, y no, no tienes elección. Te dejo en el sobre un boleto de tren (pídele a tu madre que te explique) en el sale la fecha y la hora, solo para asegurarme uno de mis compañeros ira para escoltarte._

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-Kiba no podía siquiera digerir lo que acababa de leer:

-Lo que es, tu querido "padre" quiere que te vayas a entrenar con el-Respondió Tsume sin ocultar su mal humor-Y tal como ha dicho, no tienes opción, incluso a pedido permiso a la Hokage.

-Pero, aquí dice…-Kiba tenía en sus manos el billete de tren y acababa de mirar la fecha-Tendré que pasar todo un mes fuera…

-Y además ese idiota ni siquiera se atrevió a pedir mi consentimiento-Kiba tenía la mirada baja y sus manos temblaban-No te preocupes hijo estoy segura que-

-¡Haaaa! ¡Pero esta iba a ser mi primera navidad con Naru!-De repente el menor de los Inuzuka empezó a patalear y gritar, como todo un niño en plena pataleta-¡Yo quería estar con Naruto! ¡Y quería darle mi regalo en persona! ¡Y PASAR AÑO NUEVO SOLO CON EL!

-¡TU, PRESTA ATENCION A LO QUE TE DICE TU MADRE!-A una velocidad increíble un florero paso rosando la cabeza de Kiba y estrellándose contra la pared de atrás.

-Hai-Finalmente el moreno se calmo.

-Como sea, no tienes elección-Intervino Hana intentando bajar los ánimos-Pero, es una buena oportunidad de hacerte más fuerte, no estás diciendo siempre que quieres alcanzar a Naruto.

-Sí, pero, esto es diferente-Exclamo el castaño.

-Qué tiene de diferente-Soltó molesta Tsume-Te comportas como una chiquilla enamorada, es solo una-

-¡NO!-De repente la mirada de Kiba cambio a una más seria y más decidida-A mí no me importa, siempre he tenido que pasar las fiestas con ustedes; esas aburridas reuniones familiares, todos hablando de los buenos tiempos, tener que soportar que te estrujen las mejillas-

-Tú, maldito malagradecido-

-Y siempre tuve que soportarlo... !Pero Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie!-Sentencio molesto-El nunca conoció a sus padres, nunca tuvo ningún familiar que lo fastidiara. Mucho menos, alguien con quien celebrar, nunca recibió un regalo ni tuvo a nadie para darle uno; lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en su casa solo, pretendiendo estar bien…

La mirada de Kiba aun se ensombrecía al recordar la manera tan fría en que Naruto le había contado todo aquello, aun cuando dijo que aquello lo había ayudado para esforzarse más y hacerse fuerte, Kiba sabía que no era más que una fachada. En aquel momento no sabía que decirle a su rubio, solo se había quedado estático por un momento y cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar tomo a Naruto y lo pego a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo mientras lo besaba con cariño; después de eso se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a dejar que Naruto, su Naruto, volviera a sentirse solo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Maldita sea, a buena hora se le ocurre aparecer-Soltó molesto mientras golpeaba la pared frente a él. Se quedo unos minutos bajo la regadera con el agua dándole en la cara para poder relajarse, no podía permitirse que el rubio supiera nada y siempre que recordaba el tema ponía una cara realmente mala, al menos es lo que Akamaru se lo había dicho.

Cuando termino de salir de la ducha prefirió ponerse su ropa interior y una de las yukatas negras del hotel, cuando salió del baño terminando de secarse el cabello vio a Naruto sentado en el borde de la cama, al parecer también se había puesto una yukata, solo que de un color blanco; al notar que su novio no había notado su presencia por estar dándole la espalda Kiba aprovecho para treparse con cuidado en la cama y abrazar al rubio por la espalda:

-Que sorpresa...-El sonrojo del rubio fue suficiente para complacer al Inuzuka-Yo que pensaba abusar de ti mientras dormías-Agrego mientras atrapaba la cintura del rubio entre sus brazos y le mordía con la punta de su colmillo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Pervertido-Naruto estiro su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a Kiba a los ojos, a lo que el mayor le beso la mejilla mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello rubio de su novio.

Kiba continuo acariciando el cabello de Naruto a la vez que le besaba el cuello, de vez en cuando le mordía el hombro o la clavícula y cuando quería escuchar la dulce vos de su rubio le hablaba al oído.

Naruto disfrutaba por completo de las caricias de su castaño, había descubierto que Kiba era muy cariñoso, algo contrario de su forma de ser normalmente, era feliz cuando Naruto lo dejaba acariciarle el cabello o cuando lo dejaba besarlo como el quisiera, como en ese momento, Naruto solo se dejaba llevar por el mayor, en realidad, prefería que fuera Kiba quien marcara el ritmo y lo llenara de mimos, la verdad, el nunca sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Tengo hambre…

-Venga, ya todos deben estar reunidos abajo.

Después de salir de la habitación ambos bajaron a donde se encontraban reunidos el resto; Naruto se sorprendió mucho de ver a sus amigos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, aun mas de ver a los hermanos del viento, al parecer había perdido la memoria de su encuentro con Temari.

-Ne Gaara, ¿Kiba también te invito?-Obviamente el rubio fue quien hizo la pregunta, ya que era el único que llamaba al Kazekage por su nombre.

-Así es-Fue la única respuesta del peli rojo antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de tsukiyaki.

-Fue toda una sorpresa recibir una invitación así-Acoto Kankuro que estaba sentado frente a su hermano menor-Y también el que Gaara aceptara.

-Pero pasando a un tema más interesante…-Interrumpió Temari metiendo un gran pedazo de sushi en la boca de su hermano mayor-¿Ustedes que o qué?

-¿Nani, a que te refieres?

-Pues que…-Temari estaba casi pletórica; primero, tenía en frente a Naruto junto a Kiba, el rubio estaba apoyado en el pecho del mayor y este a su vez tenía su brazo detrás la espalda de Naruto con su mano en la cintura del rubio; y para complementar esa escena, el rubio tenía una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

-Temari, no empieces-Amenazo Gaara que estaba junto a Naruto.

-No puedo, tengo que saber…-Temari golpeo la mesa con ambas manos e inclinarse hacia adelante-¡¿Naruto, harías una sesión de fotos con Gaara?!

-¿Q-que?-Para ese momento todos en la mesa prestaban atención-¡Estás loca de que estás hablando!-En ese momento fue Kiba quien reacciono con un grito que sonó en casi toda la ciudad.

-¡Cállate! ¡El asunto no es contigo, chico perro!-Respondió la chica-Si Naruto deja que lo agarres así, no tiene porque negarse a una sesión de fotos con mi hermano…

-Etto, Temari-san, es que…

-¡Además…-La chica paso por alto el intento de explicación del rubio-Aun n o consigo a nadie mas afín con Gaara que Naruto; he podido sacar fotografías estupendas de casi todos en la villa, incluso del raro de Kankuro…

-_"Are como que no oí nada"_

-Pero, nadie es capaz de acoplarse a su aire frio y melancólico; excepto Naruto, que es tan alegre: si consigo que-

-¡Me importa un cuerno!-Grito Kiba harto de escuchar la palabrería de Temari-¡Naruto es mío y de nadie más; no es tuyo, ni tuyo ni tuyo ni tuyo ni tuyo…-Gritaba mientras ponía un pie sobre la mesa y apuntaba, no solo a Gaara, sino también a Sasuke y Sakura, incluso a Kakashi y Neji que estaban hasta el lado opuesto de la mesa:

-_"Ya nos involucro de nuevo…"-_Pensaron todos los apuntados mientras Naruto reía nerviosamente.

Otro descubrimiento interesante del rubio fue que Kiba, aunque no se la pasaba celándolo, podía llegar a ser muy celoso cuando le daban motivos: Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura así que el Inuzuka no la quería cerca del rubio ni un centímetro, pensando que era culpa de la peli rosa cuando era una fachada del rubio para que no se supiera lo de su orientación. Sasuke era otro que no quería cerca del rubio, ya que este había insistido tanto en traerlo de regreso, además que en una ocasión había encontrado al azabache demasiada cerca de SU rubio, y aun tenía sus sospechas.

En cuanto a Kakashi y Neji; bueno, Kiba jamás demostraba sus celos frente a Naruto pero siempre mandaba miradas acecinas a quien estuviera muy cerca de su rubio:

-_"Al final, si es un celoso compulsivo"_-Pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor, pero sabía que en el fondo esos celos eran porque en verdad le quería.

-¡TU, BRUJA DE ABANICO!

-¡PERRRO PULGOSO!

-_"Me distraje de nuevo"_-Por estar pensado de mas la pelea de Kiba y Temari había subido un poco de tono, lo mejor era aclarar todo de una vez-Etto, Temari, lo que pasa es que Kiba y yo somos novios.

-¿Qué?

-Así es…-Sentencio el Inuzuka tomando a Naruto por la cintura y pegándolo a él-Si tienes algún problema no me-

-¡KYAAAAAA!-Esta vez fue el grito de Temari el que se escucho en toda la ciudad-¿Cuánto tienen juntos? ¿Quién se declaro? ¿Qué piensan sus familias?...

-_"Que rara es"_-Pensaron todos.

El resto de la cena fue bastante interesante para la mayoría, y algo incomodo para Naruto y molesta para Naruto y Kiba respectivamente, ya que Temari se dedico a preguntarles cosas, no fue sino hasta que Naruto le pidió ayuda a Gaara que la rubia les dejo en paz.

-Haaaa…-Suspiro Naruto entrando en las aguas termales.

-Hacía tiempo que no me relajaba así…

-Igual yo…

-Es agradable…

-¿He, donde esta Kiba-kun?-Pregunto Lee mirando a los lados.

-Aquí-

-¡AY!-

-Jajajaja-La mayoría de los chicos reía al ver a Naruto ahogando a su novio.

-¡Baka, te he dicho que no te aparezcas de repente!-

-Wuruwuruwuruwuru…-

Después de disfrutar de un relajante baño caliente la mayoría fue a relajarse a la sala; Kakashi leía su inseparable número de Tácticas Eróticas Icha Icha, Neji simplemente meditaba en silencio, la mayoría de las chicas estaban sentadas en el piso charlando y preguntándose donde se habría metido su pareja estrella.

-Esto es ridículo…-Decía Naruto entre los besos de su novio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Kiba sonriendo entre el beso.

-Tener que ocultarnos

-No nos ocultamos…

-¡Estamos en el techo!-Grito exasperado el rubio, detestaba esa regla que tenia Kiba de "Cero muestras de afecto en público"; y es que al principio había creído que entonces sería un noviazgo secreto, pero se había equivocado, el Inuzuka había tomado la costumbre de que cada vez que quería ser cariñoso con él o simplemente besarlo: tomarlo por la fuerza y llevárselo corriendo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que nos vean…-Respondió Kiba de lo más normal.

-Exageras-Aun cuando lo intentara, no podía enojarse con Kiba.

-Pero te gusta…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a besarlo, pero tuvo que detenerse:

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto confundido Naruto, pero Kiba lucía una pequeña vena en su cien:

-Al menos quítale el flash, ¡Baka!-De quien sabe donde Kiba lanzo un shuriken a una rama de un árbol cercano:

-¡Ah, mi cámara!

-Venga Naru, vámonos a descansar-Kiba se levanto, tomo al rubio de la mano y juntos bajaron del tejado dejando sola a Temari llorando sobre el shuriken clavado en el lente de su cámara.

-Jaja, as mejorado tu puntería-Le alago Naruto mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Kiba.

-Le apunte a la frente…-Acoto el moreno con un brillo acecino en los ojos, Naruto solo rio nerviosamente y se agarro del brazo de su novio mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien.

Si bien Kiba había dicho "a descansar" en realidad habían regresado a la sala de estar donde estaban todos reunidos:

-Oh, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…-Les llamo Lee desde la mesa e que estaba sentado junto a Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kankuro jugando a las cartas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ni loco-Respondió Kiba, conocía demasiado bien la habilidad de su rubio en los juegos de apuestas-Ve tu, yo-

-Disculpen-Interrumpió una chica, al parecer empleada del hotel-Se encuentra aquí un joven Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka; tiene una llamada en recepción de-

-Soy yo, iré-Se apresuro a contestar Kiba, no podía dejar que nadie, en especial Naruto, supiera-Ahora vuelvo…-Y para sorpresa del rubio, lo beso en la frente.

-Qué raro…-Susurro Naruto mientras se sentaba y Lee repartía las cartas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eh, no nada-Aunque fueran sus amigos, no le gustaba ventilar sus cosas con Kiba.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción de hotel Kiba discutía por teléfono con su padre, sabrá dios como supo donde se encontraba su hijo y el número del hotel:

-Estás loco-Sentencio el castaño manteniendo la calma-Se supone que me iría el veintiséis.

-Cambio de planes, cuanto antes mejor-Alego la vos de su padre-No te preocupes, mi compañero que irá a buscarte llevara el boleto nuevo-

-No me importa-Interrumpió Kiba-No me importa ir, no me importa tu "misión especial", no me importan tus recién descubiertos sentimientos de padre preocupado, tengo mejores cosas que hacer aquí con la gente a que me importa.

-Y a mí no me importan tus motivos-Exclamo la fría vos de su padre.

-Maldito-

-Es tu deber, como heredero del clan hacerte más fuerte-Sentencio su padre-No tienes que pensar en nada más que en eso.

-Pero-

-El clan ostenta el tercer lugar como el más fuerte en la aldea-Continuo su padre ignorando a su hijo-Mira que dejarte superar por un niño que ni siquiera tiene un clan, debería darte vergüenza-

-Maldito viejo-Harto de escuchar a su padre Kiba colgó el teléfono con bastante rabia, pero no paso desapercibido para cierta persona que estaba sentado en una de los sofás de la recepción:

-No te llevas muy bien con tu padre verdad.

-Eligio un mal momento para aparecer-De repente callo en cuenta de con quien estaba hablando-¡HE!

-No grites quieres-Kakashi estaba recostado en uno de los sofás con un pequeño libro en la mano.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería un poco de silencio- Respondió el jounin volviendo a abrir su libro-Pero dime, ¿hay alguna razón especial por la que nos reuniste a todos tan de repente?

-_"Maldición…¿Ahora qué hago?"_

-Si estas pensando algo como "¿Qué voy a hacer?" No te funcionara-Interrumpió Kakashi mirándolo por encima de su libro.

-Maldita sea, no es correcto espiar.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y responde-Le corto la afilada mirada de Kakashi-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada, es solo que mi padre quiere que vaya a visitarlo-Respondió Kiba mirando a otro lado.

-Umm, ya veo…-La actitud despreocupada de Kakashi le daba escalofríos a Kiba-Considerando que hace mucho que se fue, es raro que no quieras verlo.

-Se fue hace mucho, no me importa-

-¿Seguro?, siempre te la pasas entrenando para ser mas fuerte-Interrumpió el peliblanco-El que te niegues a un entrenamiento especial, bueno, me parece sospechoso-El ojo negro de Kakashi tenía una mirada tan penetrante que daba escalofríos-¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir?

-_"No me dejara en paz hasta que se lo diga"_-Pensó derrotado el Inuzuka mientras se sentaba frente a Kakashi-Es Naruto…

-¿Hm?-De repente el jounin cerró su libro y miro fijamente al Inuzuka-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Para hacerlo simple, debo irme al país del rayo, por la mañana-Contesto Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Hm?, y mañana es navidad-No le tomo más de un segundo comprender que estaba pasando realmente con Kiba-Muy bien, pero no entiendo de que va esta reunión, no me digas que te pusiste melancólico…

-No es por mí, es por Naruto-Respondió secamente el moreno.

-Umm, y todo esto porque no quieres que él se dé cuenta de tu ausencia-Kakashi guardo silencio unos minutos mirando al techo hasta que eligió las palabras adecuadas-El no es ningún niño, puede que sea algo revoltoso e hiperactivo, pero es increíble lo mucho que ha madurado…

-No entiendo-

-Deberías decirle lo que pasa-Afirmo el peliblanco-Ahora está muy feliz de estar con todos sus amigos; pero si su novio desaparece de repente se va a deprimir…Seria algo cruel no decirle nada.

-Sería más cruel dejarlo solo-Se defendió el Inuzuka con un tono agresivo.

-Es verdad, y que hayas organizado todo esto dice mucho de lo que sientes por el-Agrego Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara lo cual le demostró a Kiba que no le estaba reprochando nada.

-Ya veo, gracias, supongo-Respondió Kiba desviando la mirada para que no se notara su sonrojo.

-¿Y qué harás?-Pregunto el jounin volviendo a abrir su libro.

-No puedo decirle nada, lo lastimaría demasiado-Respondió Kiba levantándose-Intentare que no, note demasiado mi ausencia.

Y sin decir más el moreno se fue caminando por el pasillo mientras Kakashi lo seguía con la mirada, una vez hubo desaparecido le hablo a la otra persona que había estado escuchándolos:

-No intervengas, es asunto solo de ellos-Hablo mirando a su libro mientras la otra persona se daba la vuelta-Hablo en serio, Sasuke.

Varias horas después todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque algunos querían seguir despiertos, como Lee, o Temari que tuvo que ser llevaba a rastras por sus hermanos:

-Kiba, tengo sueño…

-Ya, vamos-El moreno sujeto a su novio por los hombros mientras el rubio se rascaba un ojo con flojera.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación el rubio se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras Kiba lo miraba con ternura y algo de dolor, ver a su amado rubio dormir, era tan dulce y tierno, que le dolía aun mas tener que ir a preparar su maleta.

-Kiba…

-_"A buena hora empieza a soñar conmigo"_-Pensó Kiba, dejo un momento su valija junto al ropero y fue a sentarse en la cama al lado del rubio-Te quiero Naru…-Mientras, pasaba su mano entre el sedoso cabello del rubio.

Naruto seguía dormido pero aun así era consciente de la caricia de su novio, por eso no pudo evitar despertarse cuando dejo de sentirlas, tenía mucho sueño así que no abrió los ojos pero estiro su brazo queriendo abrazar a Kiba que dormía a su lado, solo que no fue así:

-Mmmm…¿Kiba?-Estiro el brazo y lo movió de arriba abajo buscando al moreno, pero sin resultados-Kiba…-Finalmente Naruto abrió los ojos y pudo confirmar que no había nadie a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y luego de frotarse los ojos miro alrededor, el moreno no estaba de pie, miro la puerta del baño y no vio la luz encendida así que en definitiva no estaba en la habitación:

-¿Kiba?-Lo llamo un par de veces más pero nada, por suerte cuando se levanto escucho como llamaban a la puerta-Tonto, dejaste las llaves ver-Sin embargo quedo mudo al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento:

-Soy yo, dobe-El Uchiha estaba parado junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto confundido el rubio, cosa que saco una sonrisa torcida al azabache:

-Deberías preocuparte más por el perro-Respondió, cosa que consiguió despertar por completo al rubio:

-¡Kiba!, ¿Qué sabes, Sasuke?, ¡Habla!

-"_Al final no tuvo el valor de decirle nada"_-Pensó molesto el Uchiha-¿Naruto, que sientes por Kiba?

-¿Eh?-La pregunta sorprendió bastante al rubio, después de todo, su compañero no era de los que preguntaban esas cosas-Pues, lo quiero mucho, es la persona más importante para mí y...-Antes de terminar la frase se sonrojo y se rasco la mejilla-Siempre me hace sentir bien.

-_"En verdad es inocente"_-Pensó Sasuke-Bueno creo que si te apuras lo alcanzaras en la estación de trenes.

-¿De que estas habland-

-Tengo que hacerlo todo yo…

Tomo a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta la entrada del hotel, todo mientras se quejaba de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el rubio:

-La estación estas tres calles más allá, cruzando a la izquierda-Le indico una vez saco al rubio del hotel:

-¡Estás loco!-Grito Naruto ya con un moco en la nariz-¡Está empezando a nevar!

-Tu novio va camino a la estación, si quieres saber porque date prisa…

-¿Y cómo-

-¡LARGO!-Finalmente el rubio salió corriendo camino a la estación después de la patada que le dio el azabache-Mira que es tonto…

-Sasuke, te dije que no interfirieras-Le dijo Kakashi que estaba parado en el marco de la entrada.

-¿Y qué esperabas, que me quedara viendo a Naruto deprimido por culpa de ese perro?-Pregunto sarcástico el azabache pasando frente a su antiguo maestro.

-Jujum, es bueno ver que aun te preocupas por tus compañeros-Le dijo Kakashi poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

-_"El me ayudo a regresar y nunca se rindió; es lo menos que puedo hacer por el"_-Pensó sonrojado; Kakashi solo pudo sonreír ante lo orgulloso y testarudo que podía llegar a ser su antiguo alumno.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba por la calle con el aire empezando a calarle los huesos, después patearía a Sasuke por obligarlo a salir en yukata a la calle:

-Grandísimo emo hijo de…¿He?-Fue cuando vio a Kiba parado frente a la estación de trenes que recordó a que había salido-¡Kiba!

-¿Qué?-Kiba se giro y vio como Naruto corría hacia el-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería decirlo yo, me desperté y no estabas-Reclamo el rubio parándose frente al moreno-Después Sasuke me dijo que estabas aquí, y me obligo a salir así y me estoy helando y…¿Qué es eso?

Fue entonces que Naruto se fijo en que el castaño llevaba su mochila y la maleta al lado; el rubio miro interrogante a su novio el cual solo lo miro afligido y desvió la mirada al suelo:

-¿Kiba, que pasa?-El tono de Naruto era temeroso-¿A dónde vas?

-Naru, yo..._"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo"_-Era así, simplemente no podía romper en mil pedazos la ilusión de su amado rubio; tan solo escuchar el miedo en su vos le partía el alma-Vuelve al hotel…

-Entonces, vamos-Naruto tomo la muñeca con la que Kiba sujetaba la maleta e intento jalarlo, pero el moreno no se movió-¿Qué pasa?…¿Kiba?

Al girarse vio como el castaño lloraba, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero aun así las lágrimas brotaban y caían por sus mejillas; después, sin ningún aviso, jalo de la mano con la que el rubio lo sujetaba y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Naruto no entendía de que iba la actitud de su novio. Kiba nunca se quedaba callado, y mucho menos lloraba.

-Perdóname, perdóname…-El moreno solo repetía aquella palabra una y otra vez, seguía sin abrir los ojos, solo quería seguir y quedarse ahí, abrazándolo.

-¿Me quieres decir que está pasando?-Naruto ya estaba harto de escuchar a Kiba disculparse sin ninguna razón-¡Kiba!

-Yo, debo irme-Finalmente había deshecho el abrazo; ahora estaba parado frente a Naruto, secándose las lagrimas pero evitando a toda osta mirarlo.

-¿Ahora?, pero si es navidad-Naruto no entendía de que iba su novio-Y además, prometiste que pasaríamos año nuevo juntos…¿Porqué cambiaste de idea?-Poco a poco el semblante de Naruto fue cambiando.

-No fue...

-No, ya entiendo-De repente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio-Nos vamos los dos, ¿cierto?

-No…-Kiba pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver como el rostro de Naruto se crispaba de dolor y empezaba a llorar-Lo ciento, soy yo el que se tiene que ir.

-Pero…-Naruto no pudo controlarse, agarro a Kiba firmemente por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco-Pero, dijiste que estaríamos juntos, como es que ahora te desapareces y te encuentro frente a la estación y me dices que te vas…

-Lo ciento…-Era lo único que podía decir, las palabras de Naruto le hacían cortes muy profundos en su corazón y su rostro, dios, su rostro le destrozaba el alma; sus ojos dolidos y llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Maldición di otra cosa!-Finalmente Naruto reacciono y golpeo a Kiba en el rostro-¡Solo sabes disculparte! ¡Por dios, explícame!

-Mi…Mi padre-Respondió Kiba, le sorprendió el golpe por parte del rubio pero lo acepto, y ahora le exigía una explicación, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Aquello descoloco por completo a Naruto, Kiba nunca hablaba de su padre.

-El, me contacto hace poco…-En los minutos siguientes Kiba le explico a Naruto toda la situación en que lo había metido su padre-Por eso, le pedí a todos que vinieran no, sabían nada, pero la idea era que pudieras pasar las fiestas acompañado y no solo, aunque yo no estuviera.

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto, jamás había imaginado lo importante que era para el moreno, pero ahora, con todo lo que había hecho sabía que Kiba, en verdad, era lo más importante para él, así como él lo era para el moreno:

-Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio-El rubio alargo su mano y limpio un poco las lagrimas de Kiba, que ahora lo miraba muy sorprendido-Siempre he pasado las fiestas solo, un año mas no me habría matado-

-Pero-

-Si tú no estás, podría estar rodeado de gente, pero aun así me sentiría muy solo-Aclaro Naruto-Me alegra haberte alcanzado, así, al menos pude despedirme-Tras sus palabras, el rubio tomo a Kiba por la mano y llevo al interior de la estación, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana por lo tanto estaba vacía.

-Naru…-Kiba no podía creer como estaba afrontando Naruto todo aquello-Hace frio, deberías volver…No quiero que te quedes a verme irme.

-No seas tonto-Le espeto Naruto apretando un poco la mano de Kiba-Aprovechare cada momento que me quede a tu lado.

Y así fue, ambos se quedaron de pie, frente a las vías esperando a que llegara el tren. Kiba no dejaba de recriminarse por haber lastimado tanto a Naruto, pero Naruto sabía que era algo inevitable. Después de un rato, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo, se empezó a escuchar el ruido de una locomotora acercarse:

-Bueno, creo que es hora-Dijo Naruto mientras la maquina pasaba frente a ellos aminorando cada vez más la marcha-Debes irte.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Naruto-Una vez que el tren se detuvo por completo Kiba tomo a Naruto de la barbilla y lo beso, lo beso con dulzura, lo beso con cariño, lo beso con pasión, con todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenia reservados solo para el rubio-Perdóname por no quedarme a celebrar navidad hoy contigo.

-Ya no te disculpes mas-Le dijo el rubio golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de su moreno-Solo, promete que me escribirás.

-Lo prometo…

Una vez terminaron de despedirse Kiba ubico al hombre que había ido a recogerlo, era un sujeto enorme y tosco pero Kiba lo enfrento con toda su altanería, una vez dentro del tren el castaño se asomo por la ventana:

-Te llevare a Ichiraku apenas regrese…

-Mas te vale-Naruto reía, pero solo lo hacía para no preocupar a su novio, en el fondo le dolía ver partir a la persona que más quería pero sabía que no era justo hacer sentir mal a Kiba, después de todo, no era su culpa-Regresa pronto…

Minutos después la locomotora volvió a comenzar a moverse entre nubes de vapor, las grandes ruedas de metal empezaron su marcha y poco a poco fue arrancando:

-Kiba…-Naruto comenzó a caminar junto a la ventana-Regresa pronto-Y junto al tren fue tomando velocidad, corrió frente a la ventana hasta que llego al límite de la estación ya en ese punto no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Persiguió el tren hasta que llego al límite de la estación y poco a poco vio alejarse la locomotora hasta que llego a una curva y desapareció, a diferencia del sol que empezaba a salir.

Dejo que las lágrimas siguieran calendo hasta que se sintió más aliviado, sabía que en ese momento sus compañeros debían de estar esperándolo en el hotel:

-Kiba hiso todo para no dejarme solo…-Se dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga-Lo menos que puedo hacer es disfrutarlo.

Ya sin decir más se dio vuelta, pero mientras caminaba a la entrada de la estación escucho un silbido muy familiar; sabia que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero aun asi, se dio vuelta y miro a la estación donde Kiba acababa de desaparecer y las lagrimas volvieron a surgir:

-No iré a ningún lado, no me importa lo que diga mí padre-Allí, del otro lado de las vías, entre los restos de las nubes de vapor de la locomotora y los primeros rayos del sol, Kiba lo mirada sonriente-No dejare que sigas llorando.

-¡Kiba!-En un instante el moreno salto las vías y se planto frente a su amado rubio y lo abrazo por los hombros-¿Qué haces aquí, si subiste y partió…Y tu padre-

-Decidí que no me importa lo que digan mi padre ni nadie, no dejare que vuelvas a derramar una sola lagrimar por mi culpa… Eres y, siempre serás, lo primero para mí, Naruto-Concluyo el moreno-Al menos, mientras quieras que este a tu lado.

-Seria más sencillo que me pidieras que me case contigo-Le respondió el rubio abrazándolo por el cuello-Ya que siempre te querré a mi lado-El rubio junto sus labios con los de su amado moreno.

Unas ves salieron de la estación, que no pensaban volver a pisar, fueron directo al hotel donde los esperaban sus compañeros, todos desayunando y preguntándose porque llegaron tan tarde, Naruto obligo a Kiba a explicarles todo: fue algo bastante gracioso y digno de recordar, la mayoría se sintió molesta por haber sido parte un plan del moreno pero lo dejaron pasar ya que fue por el bien del rubio, lo que no le perdonaron, en especial las mujeres, fue que le hubiera dicho todo a Naruto.

-Eh, Naruto…-Todos estaban en la sala intercambiando sus regalos y Kiba tenía a su rubio abrazado por la cintura entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-El rubio se encontraba feliz mientras comía las galletas navideñas que le habían regalado-¿No seguirás molesto porque Sasuke me regalo estas galletas, verdad?-En un principio Kiba se molesto por la osadía del Uchiha, pero Naruto le dijo que de no ser por Sasuke, el nunca lo habría alcanzado.

-No es eso-Respondió el Inuzuka, aunque la vena en su cien decía todo lo contrario-Es, sobre lo que me dijiste...

-¿Qué cosa?-Naruto estiro el cuello hacia atrás mientras se llevaba otra galleta a los labios.

-Cuando te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado, dijiste que sería más fácil que te pidiera matrimonio-En ese punto Kiba ya estaba muy sonrojado-¿Era una indirecta o solo un decir?

-¡Cof cof! Solo fue un decir-Respondió Naruto que se había atorado con su galleta y se había sonrojado muchísimo-No creerás que…!Somos muy jóvenes!

-Pero la edad es lo de menos…-Kiba paso su mano por el cabello de Naruto y el rubio ya sabía a dónde iba todo aquello-¿Si yo, algún día, en unos años, te pidiera que te cases conmigo…Aceptarías?

-Pues, claro-Respondió el rubio mientras sentía toda su cara arder-Pero, con una condición…Que olvides tu regla de cero muestras de afecto en público.

-¿Qué?-Kiba no podía creer lo que estaba escuchaba.

-Ya oíste, cuando estés comprando el anillo mas te vale que lo recuerdes-Le exigió el rubio divertido-Es más, quiero que me lo pidas en mitad de la aldea…

-Eso es cruel-Le dijo Kiba ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio-Pero, por ti hago lo que sea…

-En ese caso, ¿no quieres practicar?

-¿Que sugieres?-Pregunto el Inuzuka con una sonrisa perruna.

-Solo bésame...-Y sin mediar más palabra, el moreno estiro la cabeza de su novio hacia atrás y lo beso con dulzura; todos los presentes los dejaron estar, incluso Temari pero solo porque Gaara le había ocultado su cámara de repuesto.

Esa noche pudieron experimentar todo el placer que sus cuerpos podían darles, era la primera vez que lo hacían pero aun así les pareció perfecto.

-Kiba, gracias…-Naruto descansaba sobre el cálido y desnudo pecho del moreno, el cual le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida-Respondió el rubio abrazando el torso de su novio el cual sonrió con malicia:

-Si tanto te gusto, podemos repetir-

-¡Pervertido, no me refería a eso!-Kiba reía ante la reacción de su novio.

-¿Entonces no te gusto?

-Tonto-El rubio soltó a su pareja y se giro para quedar de espaldas a su novio; Kiba se dio cuenta que se había pasado, así que se pego a su amado rubio y lo abrazo mientras le hablaba al oído:

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-Le dijo con suavidad-Ase tiempo, me prometí no volver a permitir que te sintieras solo…

-Kiba-Naruto se giro y quedo de frente a su novio para decirle algo, pero el moreno lo callo con un beso.

-No digas nada, solo, déjame estar a tu lado por el resto de mí vida-Naruto solo se pego aun más al abrazo de su novio y se dejo envolver por su calor:

-Promete que no volverás a desaparecer-El rubio cerro sus ojos y sintió como el moreno lo besaba en la frente:

-Jamás; siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo.

Y sin decir más, ambos se dejaron caer, rendidos, en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Les gusto? espero que si, hace mucho que no escribia un fic de anime asi que no se que tan oxidado este, por favor dejen sus revies:

Adelanto del proximo especial: Alejate de mi-Anime: Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas: TenmaxAlone


End file.
